


The Misfit Chronicles

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles around Serena, a dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfit Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/24402872268/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**1\. Not Quite Serena**

Serena was having a hard time in rising up to her name. Outwardly, fine – she did have manners, above all, and was past the age where one could just slap in the face the offending parts. But inside… oh inside she seethed… Claudia was again at the corner, sniggering with Eve and Susan, all looking at her and her worn leotard and five dollar haircut. Pulling a deep breath, she pushed further, stretching her leg completely. She would be prima ballerina one day and they’d be… glorified housewives, trapped in their little upper class lives. They wouldn’t be laughing then.

 

 **Notes:** drabble_it prompt 1: Dancer.

* * *

**2\. I'm Alive**

Serena found that she was tiptoeing again. The empty house echoed with loneliness, still reeking of sickness and death. She regretted she had come; it felt wrong to break the silence with the banality of mouse steps. She smiled to herself: that was something Emily might have said. Her presence was still strong though, somehow imbued of a sternness she would have abhorred in life. “Emily,” Serena said, ruing that she had not grown accustomed to calling Emily ‘grandmother’. The hardwood floor begged for an assemblé. Serena obliged and the thud of her feet momentarily brought the house to life.

 

 **Notes:** drabble_it prompt 2: Tiptoe.

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
